In one-to-one communication systems, there is a method of saving power by setting, when communication is not performed, a so-called sleep mode in which electricity is supplied only to necessary minimum elements, and which is realized by utilizing a sequence of operations for achieving intermittent operations, and control frames (C-Sleep and C-Wake) for use in the sequence.